xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
3000 B.C. *Apocalypse (as En Sabah Nur) telekinetically assembles the pyramids in Ancient Egypt.X-Men: Days of Future Past 1832 *James Howlett is born.X-Men Origins: Wolverine 1845 *John Howlett, James' stepfather, is killed by Thomas Logan. *James Howlett's mutation starts to manifest. *James kills Thomas Logan, his biological father. *James and his half-brother Victor Creed run away. 1859 * publishes , introducing that genetic evolution allows adaptation over time to produce organisms best suited to the environment. 1861-1865 *James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the Union in the American Civil War. 1866 * establishes the theory of hereditary traits through his work with pea plants. 1869 * extracts what comes to be known as DNA from the nuclei of white blood cells. 1900 * , , and independently rediscover and verify Mendel's theories, marking the beginning of modern genetics. 1909 * , a Danish botanist, invents the term "gene" to describe the biological unit of heredity. 1915 *The basic principles of Mendelian genetics are applied to the fruit fly. 1917-1918 *James Howlett and Victor Creed fight for the U.S. Army in WWI. 1927 * demonstrates that radiation can induce artificial mutations. 1932 *Charles Xavier is born. *Erik Lehnsherr is born. 1941 *The term "genetic engineering" is first used by Danish microbiologist . *Charles Xavier's mutant abilities start to manifest. 1944 * , , and show that DNA can transform the properties of cells - thus clarifying the chemical nature of genes. *While imprisoned at the Auschwitz Concentration Camp, Erik Lehnsherr's mutant powers start to manifest.X-Men *Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme meet each other as children in Xavier's mansion. Raven is soon adopted as Charles' foster sister.X-Men: First Class June 6 *James Howlett and Victor Creed participate in the D-Day Invasion, serving in the U.S. 29th Infantry Division. 1945 *James Howlett transfers from Europe to the Pacific by this time. Prior to August 9, he is imprisoned in a Japanese POW camp near Nagasaki.The Wolverine August 9 *James Howlett saves Ichirō Yashida's life during the Nagasaki bombing. 1949 *Erik Lehnsherr visits America for the first time and sees the Statue of Liberty. Sometime between 1949 and 1962, he returns to Europe, disillusioned with America's image as the land of "tolerance and peace". 1953 March * and discover the double helix structure of DNA. 1959 *Emma Frost joins the Hellfire Club.X-Men First Class: The High Hand *William Stryker begins his work on mutants. 1961 *U.S. Major General Edwin Partridge retires from the Army. He becomes a far right-wing activist. 1962 *A young Bolivar Trask hypothesizes the link between traceable higher-order brain function and certain genetic mutations. *Erik Lehnsherr begins his personal vendetta against Sebastian Shaw. *Charles Xavier earns a PhD in Genetics from Oxford University. *Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club coerce Colonel Hendry to put missiles in Turkey. Later on, they coerce the Soviet military to put missiles in Cuba. *The X-Men are formed at the Central Intelligence Agency's Division X facility. *Emma Frost is captured by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr and is turned over to the Central Intelligence Agency. October 28 *Sebastian Shaw is killed by Erik Lehnsherr. *Erik Lehnsherr, now known as Magneto, forms his first Brotherhood of Mutants. November 20 *John F. Kennedy's address regarding the Cuban Missile Crisis is broadcasted on the week of Thanksgiving. *Charles Xavier plans to establish a school and sanctuary for mutants. *The Brotherhood of Mutants free Emma Frost, who subsequently joins them. *Following the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Kennedy administration authorizes the Central Intelligence Agency to establish Project WideAwake, a covert task force to investigate other X-Gene cases and their prevalence across the United States. While its mission strictly revolves around identification and research of mutants, it exercises paramilitary autonomy from the President's mandates. *Edwin Partridge, a former Major General in the U.S. Army and a far right-wing activist, gains (through his contacts in the military) proof of mutant involvement during the Cuban Missile Crisis, including amateur photos and an 8mm film. 1963 January *Edwin Partridge, addressing a rally of his supporters, makes allusions to the existence of mutants and their potential threat. February *According to the Warren Commission, Erik Lehnsherr allegedly recruits Lee Harvey Oswald to murder Edwin Partridge around this time. April 10 *An assassin kills Edwin Partridge. Partridge's death incenses his supporters, who become more virulent and active. July *Azazel and Angel Salvadore are killed by Project WideAwake operatives. October *Lee Harvey Oswald becomes employed at the Texas School Book Depository. November 22 *President John F. Kennedy arrives in Dallas, Texas on a fundraising campaign for the upcoming 1964 presidential election. While in Dallas, he plans to make a speech at the Trade Mart addressing the mutant rumors. Prior to his arrival, the radical right-wing group Friends of Humanity distribute pamphlets decrying Kennedy's "crimes", including lacking a hardline policy for dealing with potential mutant threats. *As his motorcade reaches Dealey Plaza, John F. Kennedy is assassinated. Erik Lehnsherr, using his magnetic powers, makes a failed attempt to save him. Several witnesses, including Marie Ellen Dodge and Gavin Lindhardt, place Lehnsherr on the plaza's Grassy Knoll during the assassination. November 23 *The 'Bent Bullet' is taken as evidence. November 24 *Lee Harvey Oswald, who has been accused of killing President John F. Kennedy, is murdered by nightclub owner Jack Ruby while in the process of being transferred to a more secure location. Ruby is soon arrested. December 11 *Warren Commission members Earl Warren and Gerald Ford arrive in Dallas to interview Jack Ruby. Ruby, who claims not to remember much about his whereabouts and actions just before or after killing Oswald, states to both Warren and Ford that he had recently been injected with some sort of unusual vaccine. Ruby's testimony is ultimately omitted from the Commission's final report. *Following the Kennedy Assassination, members of the Central Intelligence Agency, the Secret Service, and other government officials establish the Federal Council on Mutant Activities (FCMA). Unknown Date *Sometime during this year, Jason Stryker is born. 1964 January *After initially refusing to cooperate with the Warren Commission, the Central Intelligence Agency finally offers "full cooperation" sometime during the month. This is mainly for identifying Erik Lehnsherr as the person in Marie Ellen Dodge's photograph of the Grassy Knoll. January 20 *Jack Ruby is sentenced to death for murder with malice of Lee Harvey Oswald. January 22 *Jack Ruby becomes violently ill, and is admitted to Parkland Memorial Hospital after prison medical staff state that he is suffering from what appears to be pneumonia. While being operated on, rampant cancer growth is seen on his vital organs. *Project WideAwake agents are quietly dispatched to locate and apprehend Erik Lehnsherr. January 24 *Jack Ruby dies from a pulmonary embolism associated with lung cancer. February 4 *Erik Lehnsherr, while in rural New York, turns himself in to police. February 5 *The Warren Commission publishes its 688-page report. *President Johnson notes in a closed-door meeting with the Warren Commission that their prime suspect - Erik Lehnsherr - was in custody. February 11 *A private trial against Erik Lehnsherr takes place. *Erik Lehnsherr is found guilty of first-degree murder and conspiring to assassinate John F. Kennedy. He is sentenced to two consecutive life sentences in a federal correctional facility without the possibility of parole. June 19 *U.S. Senator Edward M. "Ted" Kennedy was involved in a plane crash in which one of his aides and the pilot were killed. He was pulled from the wreckage by fellow senator Birch E. Bayh II and spent weeks in a hospital recovering from a broken back, a punctured lung, broken ribs, and internal bleeding.http://m-underground.com/ 1965 *Charles Xavier opens the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters at his family's Westchester mansion. 1967 *Bolivar Trask founds Trask Industries. *Trask Industries revolutionizes the world of prosthetics through DNA-generated artificial limbs. 1969-1971 *While serving in Vietnam, Victor Creed kills a senior officer, and Logan defends him from retaliating soldiers. The two are arrested and are eventually sent to be executed by a firing squad. However, their regenerative healing abilities prevent them from being killed. *Logan and Victor Creed meet William Stryker and join Team X. 1971 *Trask Industries B3-VXC Archival Footage is filmed. *After breaking out of several prisons during the 1960s, Magneto is finally subdued by a specialized prison developed by Trask Industries. It is located in the Pentagon, 1,320 ft below the Earth's surface, and is composed of industrial-grade polymers and concrete to negate Magneto's powers. *Tandem Initiative begins.http://tandeminitiative.com/ 1972 *18 1/2 minutes of a meeting between Bolivar Trask and President Richard Nixon is erased, causing an investigation. 1973 *Logan quits Team X during a mission in Nigeria. *The first genetically modified organism is created - a simple bacterium. Original Timeline January 27 *Mystique assassinates Bolivar Trask in Paris. *Trask Industries unveils the Sentinels Program. *Sentinel: Mark I are created. Between 1973 and 1996, Trask Industries produces 8,732 Mark I Sentinels for the governments of the United States of America, China, Russia, Israel, Saudi Arabia, France, India and the United Kingdom. November 22 *Erik Lehnsherr, through the media, is publicly revealed as having participated in the John F. Kennedy assassination 10 years previously. Revised Timeline January 27 *The X-Men prevent Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask in Paris. *Trask Industries unveils the Sentinels Program. *Mystique spares Bolivar Trask at White House. *The Sentinels Program is cancelled. Bolivar Trask is arrested for selling military secrets. *Mystique, under the guise of William Stryker, raises Logan from the Potomac River. 1974 Original Timeline May 18 *United States Congress passes the HCA (Homeland Containment Act), deploying Sentinels to the top 5 most densely populated cities in the U.S. *Sometime during this year, the Federal Council of Mutant Activities (FCMA) publishes an important report regarding mutants. Revised Timeline 1975 Original Timeline *Charles Xavier appears in Washington, D.C. in a private closed session to plea for mutant freedoms. Revised Timeline 1976 Original Timeline *Based upon the FCMA's findings from two years ago, the Homeland Mutant Response Division is formed. Revised Timeline 1977 Original Timeline * , and sequence DNA for the first time. *Jean Grey befriends Annie Malcolm. *Peter Maximoff causes World Record scandal, causing athletic officials to ban mutants from competing in professional sports. Revised Timeline 1979 Original Timeline *Victor Creed hunts down and kills former members of Team X. *Weapon X and Weapon XI programs. March 28 *Logan loses his memory. Revised Timeline 1983 Original Timeline Revised Timeline *Apocalypse resurfaces.X-Men: Apocalypse 1984 Original Timeline *Popular televangelist Minister Bob Bell calls mutants "God's Curse". Revised Timeline 1986 Original Timeline *Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr visit Jean Grey.X-Men: The Last Stand April 26 *Chernobyl disaster causes many babies born to develop mutations. *Peter Rasputin, later known as Colossus, is born. Revised Timeline April 26 *Chernobyl disaster causes many babies born to develop mutations. *Peter Rasputin, later known as Colossus, is born. 1988 Original Timeline *Mutants protest at the Berlin Wall in West Germany, and East Germany is made a mutant zone. Revised Timeline 1989 Original Timeline *Trask Industries and the Federal Bureau of Investigation unveil a way to identify mutants using DNA from crime scenes. Trask Industries, off the record, uses the DNA to build Mutant Registry, with plans to sell the information to wealthy world governments. Revised Timeline 1991 Original Timeline *South Africa becomes a safe haven for mutants. Revised Timeline 1994 Original Timeline *Genetically engineered food products enter the U.S. market. *The Zapatista resistance, aided by mutant freedom fighters, engage the Mexican government in southern Mexico. Revised Timeline 1996 Original Timeline *A 'mutant cure' experiment fails when animal testing goes wrong, causing Mad Cow Disease. *Warren Worthington III's mutation begins to manifest. Revised Timeline 2001 Original Timeline *Trask Industries announces that Camp X-Ray will be built at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba as a mutant detention camp. Revised Timeline 2003 Original Timeline *Scientists with the HGP (Human Genome Project) publish the first complete map of the human genome. Revised Timeline 2004 Original Timeline *''X-Men'' *''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' *''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler'' *''X2: X-Men United'' Revised Timeline 2006 Original Timeline *''X-Men: The Official Game'' *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Revised Timeline 2008 Original Timeline *United States of America erects a security wall at the Mexico border to prevent mutant rebels from entering. *''The Wolverine'' Revised Timeline 2009 Original Timeline *The Mutant Inhibitor Collar is introduced after escapes from Camp X-Ray. Revised Timeline 2010 Original Timeline *Professor X and Magneto meet Wolverine at an airport. *Trask Industries occupies X-Mansion. Revised Timeline 2011 Original Timeline *Angel is killed by Sentinels during an Occupy Wall Street march on the X-Mansion. Revised Timeline August 23 **A magnitude 5.8 earthquake shakes Washington, D.C. It is the largest east of the Rocky Mountains since 1897.http://m-underground.com/ 2012 Original Timeline *Blink breaks 30 mutants out of Trask prison camps. Revised Timeline 2013 Original Timeline *Trask Laboratories unveils groundbreaking ability to create a hybrid gene with mutant DNA. *Trask Industries announces the Sentinel: Mark X program. Revised Timeline 2015 Original Timeline *Beast is killed by Human Majority protesters. Revised Timeline 2018 Original Timeline *Dr. Gregory D. Burnett revolutionizes a method of growing synthetic stem cells. *Bishop, a former Camp X-Ray inmate, forms the Free Mutants resistance organization. Revised Timeline 2023 Original Timeline *The X-Men send Wolverine back in time to stop Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask. *The X-Men and Free Mutants are massacred in China. Revised Timeline *The X-Men (including Jean Grey and Cyclops) are all present at the X-Mansion. 2030 Original Timeline *According to Trask Industries, if propagated without limit, mutation may result in the eradication of the homo sapien species by 2030. Continuity Errors *In X-Men, Charles tells Logan that he met Erik when he was 17 years old. In X-Men: First Class, they met each other in their early 30's. *In X-Men, Charles doesn't know why he can't find Erik with Cerebro, whilst in X-Men: First Class he witnesses the effects of the helmet. *In X2: X-Men United, a human Hank McCoy can be seen on a television screen debating the issue of mutant rights alongside a "Dr. Shaw". In X-Men: The Last Stand, Kelsey Grammer portrays Beast in full blue costume. (There was a scene written in the screenplay for X2 that showed McCoy undergoing his Beast transformation in the scene where Xavier activates Stryker's Cerebro to target all the mutants, but it was cut early on.) *The X-Mansion in X-Men: First Class is not the same as the original building in the original trilogy. However, it can be assumed that it was renovated and expanded to serve as a school. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Moira MacTaggert is a Scottish doctor working at Muir Island's genetic facility, while in X-Men: First Class, she is an American agent working for the CIA. References Category:Items